


You. Are. Mine.

by inmundus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School, Johnlock Party, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Student John, Student Sherlock, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmundus/pseuds/inmundus
Summary: John attempts to get over his seemingly unrequited crush on Sherlock by dabbling in highschool party culture. Fortunately Sherlock does not approve and sets out to claim John for himself.





	You. Are. Mine.

Sherlock Holmes was a social recluse, and had been since the early years of his life. He may have had a profound proclivity for observation, but he failed to notice something that had been blaringly obvious since he had formed his friendship with John. Namely that John Watson was in love with him. 

John had been skirting around his infatuation with Sherlock for a rather long time. He originally became enamored with Sherlock at the beginning of Year 7 when he had “psychoanalyzed” the jock that was bullying John. After hearing him call the boy a Neanderthal multiple times before walking away with a brisk stride, John was captivated. 

Sherlock was two years older than John, but they shared classes because with his high intelligence he operated as the Teachers Assistant for many teachers. Throughout the years, they had come together in mutual hatred for their environment. Although John got along with others quite well, he found himself craving conversations that were deeper. He quelled this desire in Sherlock, who had a superfluous amount of knowledge on all matters. John was the only one who was attracted to Sherlock’s sometimes-abrasive personality, finding himself impressed by his talent, not repelled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Year 11, and Sherlock would be graduating soon, leaving John with an unrequited heartbreak and an empty void. He had attempted throughout their friendship to give up on Sherlock, move on, but he recognized that this year he would have to make his efforts a reality. 

John leaned against his locker, only half paying attention to the words a girl was issuing from her mouth. He only vaguely recalled her name: Melissa, Margaret, Mary? He couldn’t be bothered to remember. He nodded his head in mock interest until he realized he was being invited to her house party that night.

“Uh, yeah sure. I'm pretty sure I’m available” He forced himself to say in the interest of moving past his pathetic crush. He was pretty sure he was bi anyway; maybe this would not be so terrible.

“Great John, I’ll see you there then” she twirled her hair around a finger before winking and walking away with a sway in her hips. He noted this blatant flirtation with a barely suppressed grimace. 

It wasn’t until he recognized the gravel voice speaking to the back of his head before he realized that Sherlock was standing directly behind him. And had likely witnessed that entire interaction. 

“Well John, It seems as though you have gained the opportunity of interacting with your fellow class mates in the only way they are capable: alcohol and sex. Congratulations on such a feat” His voice held an amused sarcasm but his eyes revealed veiled worry and poorly disguised bitterness. 

“I thought it may be time to branch out and experience a world I haven’t yet immersed myself in” He chose his words carefully, tracking Sherlock’s response, but his face had recovered from emotion and he was once again stoic. He said a succinct goodbye and sauntered off to his next class, leaving John to stare at his ass in confusion and frustration. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up the next day feeling hung-over, sick, and guilty. He had lost control of his judgment halfway between his seventh and eighth beer. This lack of thought for repercussions caused him to make out with Molly, Megan, Madison (he was still at a loss for her name), for the better part of an hour. 

This action in itself was not so reprehensible, it was the detail that caught his attention in the mirror that caused him to cringe. She had left a hickey, in plain sight, one that no collar could hide. It caused a pang in his chest at the sight of the semi permanent mark of another’s lips on his skin. He wanted the shape of Sherlock’s mouth imprinted on his skin, marking his rightful property. The whole ordeal had not helped him supersede his desires for Sherlock, if anything it simply solidified the fact that he could be with no other. 

He arrived at school, self-conscious of the fact that his regret was essentially plastered to his neck. By the time he had made it to the last class of the day, Chemistry, his nerves were not calmed. This was his first class with Sherlock; he had not seen him all day. 

He rushed to the back of the class, seemingly attempting to blend in with the wall. The moment he walked in however, John could already feel the searing gaze of his friend. He stared at the floor for a few more seconds before he couldn’t stand the feeling any longer. He locked eyes with Sherlock, not to meet a smirk, or a raised eyebrow, but instead to be hit with the full force of his cold glare.

He was captured for a few seconds in Sherlock’s azure scowl, before averting his eyes with a blush slowly staining his cheeks. He could still feel a draft coming from the front of the room, and he was sure his face was entirely red by now. 

He attempted to go about his regular ministrations but the eyes constantly watching him were too distracting. He began fumbling with the chemicals when Sherlock started circling around the room. By the time he came to John’s table, he was shaking from the tension.

Sherlock leaned into John's personal before growling in his ear—

“It looks as though someone has laid their hands on what is mine” The animalistic tone of his voice caused John to knock over a beaker on the table, letting out a gasp.  
“Oh no, it seems as though John has gone and spilled the Acetaldehyde all over himself. I’ll take him to get decontaminated” Sherlock grabbed his arm with an iron grip, dragging him from the classroom. 

John was pulled down the hallway before being shoved into an empty classroom. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his heart beating in his throat. He heard the click of a lock followed by the tap of footsteps.

He was turned around by the strong grip on his hips until he was pressed against the older boys body, his arse pinned to the desk. Sherlock forced John’s chin up when he continued to stare at his shoes. When John met his lecherous gaze he shivered, causing him to smirk.

“I see that an insignificant girl has marked the area in which my brand belongs” His voice was guttural and possessive, causing John’s cock to twitch in his pants. Sherlock observed his body’s reaction with a licentious grin. 

“I see that my desires are not unrequited” Before John could mutter out an affirmative, Sherlock had gripped his face and lips had collided with his own. 

He was stunned momentarily by his dream of four years becoming a reality. John was brought back to the present by the insistent pressure of Sherlock’s tongue, tracing the seal of his mouth. He granted access with a gasp. The sensation of Sherlock’s mouth on his was transcendent. He grasped at Sherlock’s shirt, for stability, finding none. He felt light headed, possibly from lack of oxygen, as they had not had the self-restraint to pull away from one another. 

John treaded his fingers through the thicket of the other boy’s hair, pulling him closer, and allowing Sherlock to explore his mouth. He became increasingly aware of his own arousal when he began seeking friction against Sherlock’s trousers, only to find that the older boy was equally hard. He let out a groan when their lengths lined up and Sherlock thrust against him.

They broke their kiss to take deep breaths, pulling impossibly closer to each other. John glanced at Sherlock’s eyes and helplessly thrust when he saw that they had been consumed by pupil, only leaving a thin sliver of cerulean. Sherlock trailed kisses down his throat. When he reached the faded bruise he locked eyes with John.

“You. Are. Mine” His husky voice emphasized with nips until his mouth attached to the hickey, sucking and biting. John whimpered at Sherlock’s ministrations, legs threatening to give out from pleasure. Sherlock drew back, admiring the much larger, darker bruise that was now imprinted upon John’s neck. In the next second he lifted John onto the desk, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

“I am going to fuck you over this desk until you scream” His gruff voice reverberated around the room even though it was only a whisper. John could only manage a weak mewl in response. No even considering for a second how improbable and risky a statement this was. 

Sherlock wasted no time in flipping John over, pinning his hips against the edge of the desk. The older boy ground his hard cock against John’s arse while offering his mouth three fingers.

“Suck” He ordered while John readily complied, taking the fingers past his lips and laving them with his tongue. 

John was growing painfully hard against the desk and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. He rutted against the desk, seeking some form of friction, but abruptly stopped when a large hand grabbed his hip hard enough to bruise.

“Be still, I will take care of you, you will be full soon enough” As Sherlock spoke he began unzipping his pants while he pulled John’s down. John inhaled sharply as he felt the sting of cool air and jerked forward even more when Sherlock withdrew his fingers and pressed them against John’s hole. 

“Have you had anything up here, John. Or will I be the first to see you like this” His voice was rough and he felt it throughout his body. John raised his head to take a shaky breath. 

“Only used fingers… you are the first” Sherlock already had his answer by how wrecked John was before they had even begun. 

After a moment of teasing, Sherlock sunk a long, boney finger into his tight heat. At the same time, Sherlock reached down to slowly stroke his cock. He was so consumed in pleasure he didn’t notice when the second finger was added, until he began scissoring. When the older boy crooked his fingers, John convulsed and let out a moan. Sherlock quickly added a third finger, massaging the area he had found, while John writhed on the desk. Pleased with the stretch, he removed his fingers.

John only had a moment to miss the feeling of his fingers before he felt the thick heat of Sherlock’s length press against his entry. He bucked back, seeking what he had wanted for years. 

“I told you not to move” Sherlock issued out in a tight voice before gripping John’s wrists above his head and slamming into him. 

They moaned in unison at the insurmountable pleasure of finally being connected in body. Sherlock pulled out infinitesimally before thrusting forward once again. He created a rhythm of tortuous titillation, purposely avoiding John’s prostate. The room was silent other than the slap of skin and heavy breaths.  
John felt his eyes tear up at the intensity. The desk scraped forward under the pressure of Sherlock’s thrusts. 

“I want to watch you come John, untouched” John could feel Sherlock’s smirk against his neck and cried out in frustration. Surely, that wasn’t possible.

His almost screamed as Sherlock released his wrists in order to grip his hips, slamming directly angled towards his prostate. John’s vision went black as he came all over his school uniform, untouched. Sherlock ground against his arse as he spilled inside of John, groaning into the younger boy’s shirt. 

They lay still, exchanging ragged breaths for a few moments. Sherlock eventually pulled out and cleaned up the evidence of sex. John was still shocked that the event that had just transpired was real and not another wet dream conjured by his pubescent depraved mind. 

After tucking them both back into their trousers, Sherlock held John’s face. 

“I really rather like you, you must know that this is not a quick fuck. I must have you again” Sherlock smiled genuinely, letting his gaze linger over John’s features, taking in his post orgasm glow.

John still stunned speechless, simply pulled Sherlock towards him, planting a chaste kiss to his lips, unable to stop himself from grinning. He sat up from the desk on slightly wobbly legs and the beginnings of a very sore arse. Sherlock linked their hands together, leading them from the classroom into a very deserted hallway. 

Miraculously the whole school had not been notified that some perverted fools were taking years of sexual frustration out on each other in a public setting intended for learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for one of my friends a few years back but figured I should share it with the world in these dark days of no Sherlock.


End file.
